Heat of the Moment
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Le titre dit tout, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Cadeau pour Solealuna, attention, M


_Hey, salut à tous, comment allez-vous?_

_Bon, je sais je suis en retard pour poster cet OS, je devais le faire en début de semaine, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée, vous savez ce que c'est. On veut faire quelque chose, mais il y a toujours un truc qui nous en empêche._

_Enfin bon, le voici enfin c'est-ce qui compte non?_

_Alors cet OS est pour **Solealuna**, ma plus fidèle lectrice depuis si longtemps, j'espère que ça te plaira. Et pour répondre à ta question de l'autre jour, tes deux idées me plaisent et je t'aiderais, quel que soit ton choix._

_Je vous posterais ce soir un nouveau chapitre pour ma fic, mais ensuite je risque de ne pas poster avant au moins une semaine. Je pars Samedi et je reviens le 19, je vais en vacances à Monaco._

_Donc je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture,_

_**Sweety**_

* * *

**Heat of the moment**

* * *

-" Je ne la laisserais pas partir" cria l'homme, resserrant son étreinte autour du cou de la jeune femme. " Elle n'ira nulle part sans moi."

-" Réfléchissez une minute" intervint Jane, pas le moins du monde effrayé par la situation, enfin en apparence. " si vous décidez de partir avec elle, vous n'irez pas bien loin, la police vous traquera sans relâche alors je vous suggère de la laisser partir maintenant."

-" Je vous dis que je ne la laisserais pas partir alors c'est pas la peine d'insister" s'énerva l'homme, " elle est à moi, à personne d'autre et si elle n'est pas à moi, alors elle ne sera à personne."

Ces derniers mots semblèrent lui faire si peur qu'il en perdit le petit sourire qu'il avait conservé jusque là. Il croisa le regard de l'otage qui n'était autre que Teresa Lisbon, sa collègue, son amie et la seule personne à compter vraiment pour lui. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment Lisbon s'était-elle retrouvée l'otage de ce fou qui voulait l'emmener loin de chez elle ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment la jeune femme n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça mais le pire c'est que lui n'avait rien vu. Jane s'en voulait horriblement de ne pas avoir su voir les véritables intentions de cet homme, de ne pas avoir su voir que Lisbon était en danger, à la minute où ils étaient arrivés.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets, mais plutôt à trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Jane ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme, Matt Walters, partir avec Lisbon. Il devait réfléchir, vite et bien. Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il voyait était la jeune femme avec qui il travaillait depuis des années, tenter de retrouver son souffle tandis que le bras de Walters se resserrait autours de son cou, la faisant suffoquer. Il croisa son regard, un regard suppliant et il comprit qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de l'aider à se sortir de là, mais qu'elle le suppliait de sortir lui-même d'ici.

Matt Walters était un homme dangereux, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Elle avait enquêté sur lui, elle connaissait son esprit un peu troublé qui lui faisait croire des choses inexistantes. Et à l'instant, il pensait qu'elle et lui étaient amants et en la voyant entrer avec Jane, il avait cru qu'elle le trompait, tout comme pour Kaya Bailey. La jeune femme n'était rien pour lui, il ne la connaissait que parce qu'elle était sa voisine, mais il s'imaginait vivre une histoire passionnante avec elle et avait mal prit de la voir rentrer chez elle avec son petit ami.

Lisbon l'avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'elle interrogeait les différents voisins de la jeune femme. Walters avait été aimable, mais un peu étrange, ne la lâchant jamais des yeux, il l'avait mise assez mal à l'aise. Par la suite, il était venu au CBI à diverses reprises, prétextant vouloir aider à trouver l'assassin de sa chère voisine. Jane l'avait trouvé étrange, mais sans plus. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils venaient juste lui poser des questions, il était devenu fou et ils se retrouvaient à présent dans cette situation délicate.

La brunette ancra son regard dans celui de son consultant, le suppliant une fois de plus de ne pas faire de bêtise. Elle connaissait son regard, elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de stupide pour la sortir de là, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, même pour elle. Mais il ne sembla pas l'écouter. Il s'approcha, à petits pas, ne voulant pas effrayer Matt qui semblait perdre pied. Encore un pas, il y était presque. L'homme serra un peu plus Lisbon contre lui et la jeune femme commença à se sentir mal. S'il continuait ainsi, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus respirer.

Jane fit encore un pas de plus et Matt s'énerva. Il pointa son arme vers le mentaliste, desserrant ainsi son étreinte autour du cou de Lisbon qui put enfin respirer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle et profita de cette occasion pour envoyer son coude dans l'estomac de l'homme qui se plia en deux. Mais en tombant, le coup de feu partit. Lisbon maîtrisa l'homme, lui passa rapidement les menottes et se tourna vers son collègue pour le voir au sol.

-" Jane" appela-t-elle. " Jane ça va ?"

-" Lisbon" souffla le mentaliste.

-" Jane" elle se précipita vers lui et tomba à genoux.

Elle sentit la peur monter en elle au son de sa voix, la supplique qu'elle pouvait y entendre. Elle partit immédiatement à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, retirant vivement sa veste, tirant sur la chemise, faisant ainsi voler les boutons. Et là, son regard changea. Elle passa sa main sur son torse, couvert d'un gilet par balle. Elle releva les yeux vers son collègue qui grimaçait toujours et elle sourit.

-" Vous allez bien Jane" lui dit-elle.

-" C'est vous qui le dites, j'ai mal partout" se plaignit le mentaliste.

-" Ça va passer Jane, allez, venez avec moi" et elle l'aida à se relever.

Jane se redressa en tenant fermement la main de sa collègue, refusant de la lâcher. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit, mais il avait eut horriblement peur pour elle, lorsque cet homme la tenait contre lui, un bras autour de son cou. Quand il l'avait vu suffoquer, il avait cru qu'elle allait y rester et il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans elle. L'agent vit Cho arriver, suivit de Rigsby et elle les laissa prendre en charge Matt qui gémissait de douleur sur le sol. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la voiture de l'agent. Lisbon l'aida à s'installer sur le siège passager avant de se placer derrière le volant. Elle se tourna vers lui pour le voir gémir, elle sourit un peu plus.

Elle démarra, s'engagea sur la route et roula. Jane allait bien, même s'il voulait faire croire le contraire. Il était bon comédien, sauf qu'elle le connaissait bien, elle savait qu'il n'avait rien, si ce n'est une petite douleur aux côtes. Elle savait parfaitement ce que ça pouvait faire, ayant elle-même subit la même chose un grand nombre de fois. Mais pas au point de gémir comme le faisait Jane et c'est-ce qui la faisait sourire. Il voulait se faire plaindre, certainement pour oublier la peur qu'il avait eut pour elle. Son cœur avait bien faillit se stopper lorsqu'elle l'avait vu au sol après le coup de feu et elle avait cru que c'était fini.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Lisbon et la jeune femme aida son collègue à sortir de la voiture pour entrer dans l'appartement. Elle le dirigea vers le canapé, l'aida à s'y installer et se rendit dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un thé. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle le trouva presque endormi, alors elle le secoua un peu pour le réveiller.

-" Jane, réveillez-vous, je vous conduis dans ma chambre" lui dit-elle.

-" Votre chambre ?" Sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-" Pour dormir, Jane. Uniquement dormir" rectifia-t-elle. " Allez venez."

Jane se laissa guider dans l'appartement, monta l'escalier en tenant toujours la main de Lisbon dans la sienne. Il rata une marche et il sentit le bras de la jeune femme lui entourer la taille pour le retenir. Il frissonna. Cette étrange sensation de bien être au contact de Lisbon, cette douceur dont elle faisait preuve à son égard alors qu'il lui rendait la vie impossible. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, ne pensait pas ressentir de telles choses pour une autre femme qu'Angela. Il ne devait pas ressentir ça, il n'en avait pas le droit. D'une part parce qu'il ne méritait pas d'aimer après ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, et d'autre part parce que Lisbon était sa collègue et sa meilleure amie.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Lisbon. Il était déjà entré dans sa chambre, il y a longtemps, lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à l'innocenter du meurtre dont elle était accusée. Mais y entrer maintenant, c'était différent, avec ce qu'il venait juste de découvrir sur ses sentiments pour elle, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'y entrer. Pourtant, elle ouvrit la porte et le dirigea vers le lit. Elle le fit s'allonger, l'aida à retirer sa veste, son gilet et s'agenouilla pour lui retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Jane la regarda faire, savourant sa gentillesse envers lui. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit et Lisbon le recouvrit de la couverture. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, lui caressant la joue avant de se redresser.

Mais alors qu'elle allait partir, il lui attrapa la main, la surprenant. Elle le regarda, interrogative, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Lisbon n'avait jamais été aussi douce avec lui, ne s'était jamais montrée si gentille. Il voulait la remercier, lui montrer à quel point il appréciait ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. De plus, elle le laissait dormir dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Elle ne dormirait pas sur le canapé ce soir, elle dormirait avec lui, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit. C'était chez elle, alors elle n'avait pas à dormir sur le canapé alors qu'il dormirait paisiblement dans son lit. Il tira sur son bras et la fit tomber sur le lit, contre lui. Elle tenta automatiquement de s'écarter, mais il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'en empêcher.

-" Jane, qu'est-ce que vous faite ?" Souffla-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-" Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi," répondit-il en posant ses lèvres délicatement sur sa joue.

Lisbon retint son souffle, encore surprise de ce qui se passait actuellement. Jane n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, il devait s'être cogné la tête en tombant. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il était si affectueux envers elle. Mais de sentir ses lèvres sur sa joue, son bras autour de sa taille et sa main tenant son bras, tout ceci était si nouveau et si agréable. Elle se sentait si bien à cet endroit, dans ses bras. Lorsque les lèvres de Jane glissèrent sur sa joue, se rapprochant de ses lèvres, elle revint à la réalité et se redressa, s'éloignant de son mieux de lui sans lui faire mal. Jane la regarda, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle sentit un sentiment nouveau grandir en elle et elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-" Vous devriez vous reposer Jane" souffla-t-elle. " Vous avez eu une rude journée."

-" Restez avec moi Lisbon" supplia-t-il. " S'il vous plait."

Elle hésita un moment, il n'était pas dans son état normal et elle ne devait pas profiter de lui. Mais en le regardant, en voyant ses yeux suppliant, elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle se leva, retira sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés. Elle se tint assez loin de lui, ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise, mais il se rapprocha d'elle et lui entoura de nouveau la taille. Elle souffla de contentement en posant ses mains sur celles du mentaliste sur son ventre. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, un geste si intime qu'elle ne pensait pas le partager avec lui un jour. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou, et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle plongea immédiatement dans son regard océan et se rapprocha doucement de lui jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle savait juste que c'était terriblement tentant et terriblement agréable.

Les mains de Jane remontèrent sur son visage et se posèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il intensifiait le baiser, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle le caressa de sa langue, sentant une douce chaleur envahir son corps et se répandre comme de la lave dans ses veines. Lisbon remonta sa jambe gauche le long de celle de Jane et la colla contre sa hanche. Elle se sentit poussée délicatement sur le dos et Jane vint se placer sur elle, sans rompre le baiser. Tout ceci était si étrange, mais à la fois si excitant. Sentir Jane sur elle, sentir les mains de Jane sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et là, elle réalisa qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal et tenta de s'éloigner de lui.

-" Jane non" murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, " je ne peux pas faire ça."

-" Pourquoi ?" Questionna-t-il en se redressant.

-" Je… vous n'allez pas bien et je ne veux pas profiter de vous" expliqua Lisbon.

-" Vous ne profitez pas de moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui profite de vous" sourit-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

Cette fois elle se laissa faire, toute pensée cohérente l'ayant quittée alors qu'elle sentait les mains du mentaliste passer sous sa chemise et se poser sur sa peau brûlante. Tout ceci était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée, mais elle en avait tellement envie et Jane le semblait aussi. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou, les glissant pour se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que les mains expertes de Jane remontaient dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien gorge. La jeune femme savait qu'elle aurait dut tout arrêter maintenant, mais lorsqu'elle sentit Jane se positionner entre ses jambes et qu'elle sentit son envie contre son intimité encore couverte de ses vêtements, elle oublia ses doutes.

Jane attrapa le bas de son T-shirt, le remonta sur son corps et il rompit le baiser pour le lui passer au dessus de la tête. Il reprit ses lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou, suçant la peau, faisant gémir un peu plus Lisbon. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il s'attaqua à sa ceinture, la défit, ouvrit le bouton de son jean, la braguette et glissa le pantalon le long de ses jambes. Lisbon se retrouva donc en culotte devant le regard gourmand de son collègue et elle rougit en baissant la tête. Il lui releva le visage et l'embrassa avec douceur. Teresa posa sa main sur sa joue. Lorsque Jane s'écarta de nouveau, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-" Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça Lisbon" commença-t-il, " je ne sais pas ce qui en ressortira, mais je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié."

-" Jamais Jane" le rassura-t-elle. " Je serais toujours là pour vous et si vous avez besoin de moi maintenant, je le ferais, pour vous."

-" Je ne veux pas vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit Teresa" lui dit-il, honteux, " je crois que… que nous devrions arrêter."

Il s'écarta de Lisbon, s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il venait de faire, d'avoir utilisé Lisbon pour son propre plaisir. Ses sentiments pour Lisbon étaient bien trop forts pour lui faire ça. Elle était son amie, elle était son point d'ancrage dans la vie et il ne pouvait pas tout risquer pour si peu. Il avait fait une grossière erreur en se laissant aller ainsi et il avait encore la possibilité de tout stopper. Il se leva donc, ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, laissant Lisbon à moitié nue sur son lit. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

-" Patrick, reviens" lui demanda Lisbon dans un souffle.

-" Je ne peux pas Teresa, je suis désolé."

-" S'il te plait, reste. Même si c'est juste pour dormir avec moi, je te promets que je ne te forcerais à rien, mais reste."

Jane hésita un moment. Il le voulait lui aussi, passer la nuit avec elle, même si c'était juste pour dormir. La sentir contre lui, son corps chaud contre le sien, ses bras autour de lui. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire non, elle avait une voix si suppliante. Il se retourna pour la voir assise dans le lit, tenant le drap contre son corps, se couvrant de son mieux. Elle était si belle qu'il ne résista pas et la rejoignit. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et Lisbon vint se lover contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Il la sentit sourire contre sa peau et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se fit plus lente, elle s'était endormit.

Peu à peu, il sentit le sommeil prendre possession de lui et il ferma les yeux. Jamais il n'avait réussit à s'endormir aussi facilement, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il sentit Lisbon frémir et trembler contre lui. Il rouvrit les yeux pour la voir pleurer silencieusement et il réalisa qu'elle ne dormait pas vraiment. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il n'aimait pas l'entendre pleurer ni la voir triste. Il lui caressa le dos tendrement, tentant de la calmer et elle fini par cesser de pleurer. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, souriant tristement avant de l'embrasser. Jane lui rendit son baiser, la pressant contre lui avant de le rompre pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-" Pourquoi pleures-tu Teresa ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

-" Parce que j'ai eu peur pour toi" souffla-t-elle. " J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué."

-" Mais je suis toujours en vie et je n'irais nulle part."

-" Je l'espère, je ne supporterais pas de te voir mourir."

-" Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions immédiates. Pour le moment j'ai autre chose en tête" sourit-il.

-" Et je pourrais savoir ce que c'est ?"

-" Ça."

Et il plongea sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion et tendresse. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur son corps presque nu, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il les fit rouler sur le lit et la recouvrit de son corps. Cette fois il ne voulait pas lui refuser ça. Les mains de Teresa remontèrent sur son torse, défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise qu'elle fit glisser sur ses épaules. Ses mains redescendirent sur son torse nu qu'elle parsema ensuite de tendres baisers, descendant toujours plus bas avant de remonter sur ses lèvres. C'était si bon, si doux, si tendre. Lisbon était si douce avec lui, si gentille et elle réveillait dans son corps des sensations qu'il pensait à jamais perdues. Il ferma les yeux, se retenant de gémir trop fort. Tout ceci était nouveau pour lui après toutes ces années d'abstinence. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à lui donner ce qu'elle attendait, mais il ferait de son mieux.

Il parsema son corps de baisers brûlants, descendant de son cou à sa poitrine où il s'arrêta. Il observa ses seins et se jeta avidement dessus, prenant dans sa bouche une des pointes douce et la suça, arrachant des gémissements à Lisbon. Il la sentit trembler sous ses lèvres et s'appliqua à lui donner ce qu'elle aimait. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, le fit remonter et captura ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre le souffle lorsque Lisbon fit passer ses mains entre eux et le débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon. Elle posa sa main sur la bosse que formait son sexe contre le tissu et sourit lorsqu'elle l'entendit grogner. Le sentant bouger contre elle, la jeune femme décida d'accélérer la cadence et retira le tissu qui la séparait de son membre qu'elle rêvait de voir.

-" Teresa" souffla-t-il, le souffle court.

-" Un problème Patrick ?" Sourit-elle.

-" Je… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps" gémit-il plus fort lorsqu'il sentit sa petite main se resserrer sur lui.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ça" le rassura-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main sur lui, lentement, tendrement.

Le blond sentait la chaleur monter en lui, une sensation si intense que ça l'effraya un instant. Se sentant au bord du gouffre, il attrapa sa main, l'éloigna de lui et l'attira pour capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il lui retira sa culotte, soudain impatient et Lisbon se mit à rire. Elle était heureuse, Jane retrouvait ce qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Elle en profitait aussi, mais avant tout, c'était pour lui, pour son bonheur et si elle pouvait elle aussi le trouvait au passage, alors tant mieux. Il vint se positionner entre ses jambes et s'arrêta, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-" Tu as…" tenta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-" Dans le tiroir" souffla-t-elle, le désir si intense en elle qu'elle avait du mal à parler.

Il passa au dessus d'elle, se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir et Lisbon en profita pour le caresser, laisser ses mains se balader sur son torse. Il était si beau, elle ne se lasserait jamais de le toucher, de le regarder et elle doutait de pouvoir résister au travail. Il avait réveillé en elle des choses qu'elle pensait aussi avoir perdues depuis longtemps. Ensemble ils réapprenaient l'amour, le désir, le partage et la découverte de l'autre. Deux âmes torturées qui revenaient à la vie.

Jane revint sur Lisbon, lui donna le sachet et elle l'ouvrit pour dérouler le préservatif sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le contact des doigts de Lisbon à cet endroit précis de son corps. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il plongea dans les siens, cherchant une autorisation. Il voulait être certain de son choix, qu'elle le voulait vraiment, qu'elle ne regretterait pas. Elle lui sourit en montant ses hanches afin de lui faire comprendre et il vint à sa rencontre, entrant en elle avec douceur. Lisbon ferma les yeux, serra les lèvres et ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du mentaliste pour le rapprocher d'elle. Jane commença à bouger avec douceur, entrant et sortant délicatement de la jeune femme, savourant la friction de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il se pencha pour prendre un sein dans sa bouche et le lécha avec amour. Lisbon remonta une jambe contre la hanche de Jane, intensifiant le contact. Jane put alors entrer encore plus loin en elle, ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. La sensation était si intense, si magique. Jane bougeait dans un rythme lent mais sûr, Lisbon venait à sa rencontre à chaque fois. C'était si bon, elle ne retenait plus ses petits cris de plaisir, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était si fort. Elle attrapa le visage de son amant, captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur monter en elle, cette chaleur caractéristique. Jane accéléra encore, sentant lui aussi le moment venir à grand pas. Ils explosèrent en même temps, étouffant leurs gémissements dans la bouche de l'autre.

Jane resta encore un peu en Lisbon avant de rouler sur le côté, quittant le corps de la jeune femme, puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre lui. La brune posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Si elle avait put imaginer quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle finirait sa nuit dans les bras de Jane, qu'elle vivrait la meilleure nuit de sa vie avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour ce serait possible, que son rêve deviendrait réalité. Elle était si bien qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais bouger, elle voulait rester dans ses bras pour le reste de sa vie. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle sentit Jane bouger et se décaler, ce qui fit monter les larmes à ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Le mentaliste quitta le lit et marcha dans la chambre, s'arrêtant devant la commode où il posa les mains. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire, il en avait eut si envie, depuis si longtemps. Il leva la main devant son visage, contempla son doigt, son alliance et il sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Il retira son alliance qu'il rangea dans la petite boite sur la commode, au milieu de photos de la famille Lisbon lors des jours heureux. Il passa un doigt sur une photo de la jeune femme, elle devait avoir dix ans, elle souriait de toutes ses dents, tenait la main de sa mère dans la sienne. Il voulait la voir sourire ainsi pour le reste de sa vie et c'est seulement là qu'il l'entendit pleurer. Il se retourna et revint rapidement vers elle.

-" Teresa, ne pleure pas" murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage. " Je ne regrette pas ce que nous avons fait, je te jure que je ne regrette pas."

Lisbon lui attrapa la main, encore choquée en réalisant qu'elle était vide de son alliance. Elle releva des yeux brillants vers lui et se redressa pour prendre ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec amour. Elle lui entoura la nuque, le plaqua contre elle et pleura de bonheur dans ses bras. Ils finirent pas s'endormir, heureux comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

_A/N: à ceux qui voudraient que je leur écrive un OS ou une fic, faite le moi savoir. J'aime beaucoup écrire et en ce moment je suis on va dire en panne d'inspiration alors… Si ça vous plairez d'aider un auteur dans le besoin, lol._

_Envoyez moi un MP ou laissez-moi tout simplement un commentaire sur cet OS ou ailleurs._

_Bonne journée à tous._


End file.
